(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an internal rocker arm type epicycle wheel system with bidirectional input and unidirectional output, in which the inner rocker arm type epicycle wheel system is combined with a one-way transmission, so that the inner rocker arm type epicycle wheel system is equipped with a transmission operational function of bidirectional output and unidirectional input. According to the internal rocker arm type epicycle wheel system with bidirectional input and unidirectional output of this invention, when an input shaft is driven in a first rotary direction and in a second rotary direction, the transmission relation between the input shaft having two driving status of different rotary directions and the one-way rotation cylindrical output shaft can be formed as having the same or different transmission speed ratios, thereby solving the disadvantage of a concentric type bidirectional input and unidirectional output wheel system composed of a planetary transmission wheel system being retrained by an inner transmission structure which result in that the gear shift ratio of driving an input shaft and an output shaft in a first rotary direction and the gear shaft ratio of driving the input shaft and the output shaft in a second rotary direction can not be the same ratio to perform unidirectional output.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional wheel system with dual revolving directional input and fixed directional output composed of a conventional planetary gear system is retrained by an inner transmission structure which result in that the gear shift ratio of driving an input shaft and an output shaft in a first rotary direction and the gear shaft ratio of driving the input shaft and the output shaft in a second rotary direction can not be the same ratio to perform unidirectional output.